Jurassic world My way
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: My take on Jurassic World. Try reading it. Enjoy


Chapter 1

Pain. That was all she knew for hours. The girl was tied to a pillar with old dry rope. Every time she moved the ropes rubbed her wrists and pain flared up her arm. She whimpered slightly and then the door opened. The guy at the door was tall with lightly tanned skin and black hair. His name was Dr. Henry Wu, the Chief Geneticist of Jurassic World. He smiled a sadistic smile and he came closer to her.

"Hello, Amber, ready to be good?" He asked.

He reached out to touch her face but she bit his hand. He jerked it back in shock and he glared at Amber. Amber smirked at him and made her purple hair fall like a curtain in front of her face, hiding her crimson eyes. Wu grumbled and went to get bandages. Amber had been saddled with Wu using her as a test subject for years, 13 to be exact. Amber wiggled ignoring the pain, but Wu had grabbed a needle. He injected it into her arm.

"You are mine," He hissed. "I OWN you, now be a good freak and clean this place up."

"Yes, Doctor," she bit out.  
Amber, dressed in skinny jeans and a Jurassic World t-shirt, set to 'work'. Amber glanced at Wu and noticed him absorbed by his work on the Indominus Rex. The window was opened and she wiggled out of the Window. She looked and noticed a tree a few feet away. Amber took a deep breath and jumped. Her fingers wrapped around the branch and she pulled herself up. She slid down the tree and ran away from the building that had kept her trapped for 13 years. She ran and ran until she collapsed outside of a small bungalow. Amber lay panting, her eyes locked on the crystal blue sky above. She smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly a shadow fell on her and she opened her eyes. A male with light brown hair and green-blue eyes stood above me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Amber," She stood up and brushed herself off.

"How old are you? I'm Owen Grady." Owen responded.

"13, I turn 14 on May 14th," Amber replied.

He led her in and Owen go her some food. Amber told Owen, even though she met him like an hour ago, everything. About the IR, her being a test subject, Wu using her for his needs, and being part raptor and Indominus rex. He smiled and told her she would never go back.

"From now on, I'm your dad," Owen smiled.

They spent two days bonding and getting to know each other. By her birthday, Amber and Owen were extremely close. The pack Owen trained liked her and she could be found petting one of them.

Three years later...

Amber sat on the railing swinging her legs back and forth as she watched her dad work with the Raptor Pack... He had been working with them and ever since Amber came along they have been a bit calmer, but they still like to mess with Owen's head.

"BLUE! Eyes on me! Back up, Echo! Don't give me that shit Charlie!" Owen called from the walkway. He used a clicker like thing to communicate with them and it made Amber happy to watch them. They were her family. Her pack alone. She looked up at the sound of her dad saying, "GO!"

Amber swung her legs slightly until it happened.  
"PIG LOOSE!" the new guy yelled. He tried to grab the pig but Blue was faster. The poor guy was yanked into the Raptor pen, along with Amber. Somehow Amber landed on her feet. The Raptor's surrounded us.

"AMBER!" Owen yelled, eyes wide. He moved quickly and headed to where the cage would open. Amber yanked the guy up and pulled him towards the cage door. Her dad stood there, ready to go into dad or Alpha mode.  
"Open the cage," Owen said.

"But, Owen," Barry, his best friend and partner spoke up.

"Open it," He snapped just as Amber and the new guy popped up. Barry opened the cage and they darted in. Barry quickly shut the cage.

"Why do you think there was a job opening?" Owen asked the new guy. "Never turn your back to the cage."

Amber and Owen headed to the bungalow, the silence so thick a Raptor would have problems slicing through it. When they reached Casa de Owen, Owen started working on his bike to make it go faster. Amber sat on the porch.

"Are you-?" Owen started but a white car pulling up cut him off. A woman stepped out looking perfect and neat, like a square. Owen sighed and grabbed a cloth to wipe the oil grease of his hands and stood up. Amber rolled her eyes and went inside. She could hear Owen insulting/flirting with the woman named Claire.

"Amber! Grab me a new shirt! And change shoes!" Owen called from outside.

Amber slid off her brand new boots and put a pair of beat up old sneakers on. She grabbed the white shirt and headed outside. The trio then headed to where it was labeled "Off-limits" for reasons unknown. Amber was wary because she KNEW what they would be seeing. The Indominus Rex, one whom she shared DNA with. Claire started talking about the safety insurances.

"Where?" Owen asked softly.

"Try feeding it," Claire said to the worker.

Amber ignored Owen yelling at Claire about how they fed it and walked over to the window facing the enclosure. She looked around just as Owen asked about the scratch marks.

"Hey, Claire, Dad," I called. "It's right there, in the brush."

Owen and Claire followed Amber's arm and saw she was right. Claire placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. The three left quickly with a warning to not go in there. While driving Claire called somebody named Lowery to make sure the Rex was still in there. Thankfully it was. Claire took them to the lab and smiled at Amber through the mirror. Owen, Claire, and Amber headed to the Development part with Amber clinging tight to Owen. She hadn't been here in three years. Wu turned and when he saw Amber he growled. Darkly.

"Look who returns," he sneered.

"Back off, Wu," Owen snapped.

Wu sneered and walked over to the incubator. Claire frowned but took them to the boss of Jurassic World.


End file.
